Home
The Will of Dath'Remar Quel'Thalas, the cradle of our nation, the mother of our people -- a land of infinite mystery, eternal wonderment and springtime. A land of magic, power and awe. Quel'Thalas, a place of peace and serenity, a nation of peerless Magi working together for ten thousand years to achieve a level of arcane enlightenment and wisdom few could hope for. Quel'Thalas, the jewel of the east. Quel'Thalas... Perverted... Desecrated... Betrayed. They came with abominations and undead terror, tearing through our homeland with the savage, ruthless hate only creatures of purest evil could manifest. They cut down. They killed us. They tore down our spires and destroyed our homes. They burned all that we were. But they did not break us. We have not forgotten. We have not forgiven. We have not allowed the flame to falter. From Northrend to Pandaria, from Kalimdor to the Eastern Kingdoms, from all nations and holdings of Azeroth, let our horns be known. Let the rallying roar of our vengeful hosts quake the world, and send the pillars of nations to tremble. Let our carrion cries shake to their core those who would dare to oppose the nation of the betrayed. We are not the silent victims, we are not the broken remnant, we are not the cloying babe. Let them see us and despair, let them look upon our crimson banner and beg their heathen gods for absolution. We are the fury of a nation scorned, the justice of a people betrayed. We are the unending chorus screaming for vengeance, the eternal choir singing our pain to the thundering skies. Let the rising Sun herald our march. Let the flames of destruction announce our advance. We are The Will of Dath'Remar. We are the avatars of vindication. Selama ashal'anore! Anar'alah belore! For Dath'Remar and Quel'thalas! Blood for Blood! We come for them all! Proclamation by Lord Marshal A. Bloodfury XIV Shortly before Operation: Weeping Moon 'Who We Are' The 902nd Silvermoon Warfare Operations Reactive Deployment unit, codenamed The Will of Dath'Remar, is a Sin'dorei-purist military division that is within the command structure of the Thalassian State. That is to say, we are part of the Blood Elven Armed Forces, not an autonomous or independent force like others. We operate in the capacity as both a field army and a Tactical Deployment Special Operations unit proficient in all forms of conventional and unconventional warfare. 'What We Do' The 902nd operates in a unique way, in the sense that we do not often take the initiative against Silvermoon's enemies. We serve as a division assigned towards the tactical defense of the homeland via surgical strikes and defensive fortification. As opposed to simply charging out and slamming into our foe, we deploy based on intelligence and necessity; using all manner of basic and advanced tactics with no adherence to 'fair play'. Where others will blind charge a foe, the 902nd will poison their water supply and butcher them while paralyzed. Naturally, we cannot always operate in this capacity, and at times open warfare is required -- but we are oft better employed as a force to compliment larger ones, going where no others would dare to strike in a manner we alone can manage. Sufficed to say, the life expectancy of a soldier in the 902nd is not very long, if they are weak or ill-suited to a life of warfare. 'Why We Fight' The 902nd represents not simply a Thalassian militant body, but an ideal, a hope and a belief. We represent the culture of Quel'thalas, the supremacist mindset that so many Elves have forgotten in the trauma of all that has befallen them. Where others disparage the notion of attaining power for our people, we exemplify it. There is no magic too dangerous, no operation too risky, no battlefield too daunting. We act as the harbingers of the vengeful dead, the vindicators of a nation betrayed. We mete out the justice demanded by the sins committed against our race, and have little time for the concept of mercy in regards to our enemies. We expect no quarter, we give none. We fight for the promise of a brighter tomorrow, of a world where Sin'dorei may stand as one and know that they are safe. We fight to rid ourselves of the ties of alien powers, and to cleanse our homeland of the stain of outside corruption. We are not xenophobes, we are patriots. We fight, because we love our homeland, and instead of dying to see it survive, will live to embody its culture -- that it will never be forgotten. The only honour is victory for Quel'thalas: The methods used to achieve it are always justified.